


Our Final Night Alive

by OkiBaka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Dark, Drama, Gon and Killua are Sixteen, Human!Killua, M/M, Vampire!Gon, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkiBaka/pseuds/OkiBaka
Summary: Gon is a young orphan who was unexpectedly turned into a vampire and Killua, a rich human who is interested in the supernatural comes to his aid.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Our Final Night Alive

City lights reflected upon the still damp concrete from freshly fallen rain. While the torrential shower was no longer trickling down towards the chilled, hard surface, the sky was still a cloudy dark that over shadowed any natural light from the early evening sky. Life bustled despite the gloomy, frigid weather of early winter winds. Each conversation blended into a massive, continuous roar that snuffed out the more discreet sounds that lurked in the shadows of the city.

Such a small, tender sound came from a cold, trembling body crouched feebly between two tall standing buildings. Usually spiked hair slouched by the weight of a frosty dampness, dripping onto the thin, dirty fabric of the shaking body that wore it. 

Gasps, short and panicked, elicited from chapped lips. 

There was red. So much red. 

The young boy’s cheeks were smeared with red, likewise with the rest of his upper body. Even the shivering hands grasping tightly to scraped kneecaps only smeared more blood that was not his own upon them. 

The light from a car passed the alleyway, sending forth a bright light that coasted through the darkness and leaving just as quickly as it came. Flinching, the young boy carefully raises his head to cautiously check if the light had come from something -- or someone… 

No, he was still alone. 

Tears welled in his eyes and he chokes in a deep breath. The air was so, so cold. His body-- it took felt so cold. Far too cold for a human to be. Bare toes curled and slid closer to the boy’s frame. If he was found now, there would be no turning back. He didn’t deserve to go back.

To his home-- no… it wasn’t a home. Not a real one, but it was to him.

Allowing himself one audible sob, the boy buried his grief into his sore, bruised knees. 

❝ What am I going to do? ❞ 

❝ I dunno. What are you gonna do? ❞

The voice that responded was not his own--

Earthly hues darted upwards with a start, meeting a deep oceanic hue that bore deep into the shivering boy’s very core. This boy stood there, licking a lollipop almost nonchalantly as he stared down at him. Another shiver racked his frame, except this time, it wasn’t from the cold. Scuffling towards the wall, the raven-haired male bared his teeth in an attempt to scare the boy away. He didn’t want to hurt another person… 

Though, realization dawned upon him-- could he afford to let this boy go? And exposed his temporary escape from the prison or even possible death that awaited him. Wet filled his eyes again, trickling down reddened cheeks desperately. 

Why did he have to choose? This fate… he didn’t choose. 

❝ Geeze, how unsightly. Here. ❞ Before the disheveled boy could react the pretty blue eyed male removed his jacked and began tugging it over the other’s spikey, wet head. At a loss of words, all the ravenette could do was avert his gaze down at the nice, clean smelling fabric. It was soft and so, so warm. 

A sleeve-covered wrist presses to his cheek and a garbled mess of a sound leaves his lips as the fabric slides roughly against his bloodied cheeks. 

❝ Hey! Hold still. ❞ The other boy spoke, his voice smooth and his hair white as snow eased the sudden tension. All the ravenette could do was obey, staring in a disoriented daze at concentrated cerulean orbs as the blood was scrubbed away from his cheeks.

❝ . . . Your shirt… I-It’s gonna get dirty… ❞ He spoke finally, tearing his eyes away from pale skin and hues as fetching as sapphires to look at the muggy, filthy concrete.

❝ Do I look like I care? It’s already too late to worry about that. I’m almost done. ❞ Was the curt response to his timid concern.

❝ Aren’t… aren’t you scared? ❞ The inquiry was valid. Here he was, a dirtied, frail mess of an orphan covered from head to toe in blood. He reacted not only violently, but he’d bared the fangs that had gotten him into this mess to begin with. Yet-- This boy… he didn’t even bat a translucent eyelash at his reaction. Brows furrow and he begins to question if perhaps he was the sa--

❝ Me? Scared of you? A h a h a ha ! ❞ Laughter echoed in the alley way, filling the ravenette’s ears with something more comforting than the blend of clamoring voices from the world just outside the darkness. Though, afraid this laughter would also gain him more unwanted attention, he quickly slaps his hands over the pale boy’s mouth to quiet him. There was a look shared between them both. It mirrored a look of bewilderment that almost trickled laughter from the raven haired boy as well had he not been so on edge. Releasing his hands, the blue eyed stranger made a gesture that he’d quiet down.

❝ Alright, Alright. I’m Killua by the way. ❞ He continued, oceanic hues flitting over the other’s features one last time to make sure he was… well whatever he was wanting him to be. 

The ravenette was hesitant to respond. Was it okay to trust this stranger? Even if they were the same age, this sudden meeting couldn’t have been just a coincidence, right? Though, where to go from here, the boy didn’t know. Perhaps this coincidence could be his means of redeeming himself? Or, perhaps it would be his destined path to another disaster.

❝ I’m… Gon. ❞ He finally decides to say, not sure that saying his name would really lead to anything after all.

❝ Great. Nice to meet ya, Gon. Now pull up your hood. You’re coming with me. ❞

❝ Huh? What do you-- ❞ Gon spluttered before the hood of the shared jacket was quickly pulled up and over his head. A pale, slender hand takes his wrist with a grip that was unexpected from something so pretty and unscarred and he was tugged up onto his feet as if he weighed nothing. To which he probably did. One tug led to too and Gon couldn’t help but find himself dragged closer and closer towards the wall of light that would bring him back out into the world of the living.

Killua walked ahead of him, back silhouetted by the light and covered in an almost angelic glow that set a flutter of hope within Gon. That is, until the bustle of the street returned the stark flare of fear within him. 

The fear of the unknown and what was to come.


End file.
